


Day four : Sharing clothes

by mydeardeath



Series: damitimweek2017 [3]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Damian is 17, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 14:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeardeath/pseuds/mydeardeath
Summary: Damian clothes keep disappearing and he can't fathom why or who is doing it.





	Day four : Sharing clothes

 

He first noticed it two months ago. He and Jon had planned to go out, not as Robin and Superboy, but as their civilian self. Jon was spread on his friend bed growing impatient while Damian was still getting dressed. When suddenly Damian stopped moving around and cursed. This made Jon rolled on the bedsheets to look at his friend. The older teen had started throwing clothes around, emptying his dresser, a frown on his face.

Jon raised an eyebrow at the mess Damian had made : "Was that necessary ?"

"I cannot find my green sweater."

Jon shot him an incredulous look:"... then take another one ?"

Damian glared at him, his friend did not understand that this was a real problem. Nonetheless, he complied, knowing how insufferable an annoyed super could get.

"Don't pout, Dami ! It was probably just Alfred that took it."

Damian wasn't really convinced, he had not wear it recently and thus Pennyworth hadn't had any reason to want to wash it. Besides, unlike his brothers (particularly Drake), he kept his room in a rather clean state and didn't have piles of dirty clothes (or others things) scattered on the floor.

 

***

 

The second time was before a family dinner. He had planned to wear his dark blue cashmere jumper and put it on his desk with his whole outfit for the day. Yet, at this moment the jumper had disappeared. He had been stolen, Damian was sure of it, probably by one of his "big brothers" that must have found it funny. He settled for a black shirt instead that reflected perfectly his mood. When he finally joined his family, he was scowling at everyone, studying their faces for signs of guilt. Dick shot him a warm smile when he entered, but besides that nobody paid attention to his arrival. No furtive glance. No little smile a the corner of the lips. He eyed them all suspiciously, no physical sign of guilt didn't mean they hadn't done anything, after all, knowing how to remain expressionless was part of their training. He wouldn't be able to confound them easily, he would need patience if he wished to find the culprit. So he kept his mouth shut about the theft.

 

***

 

The third occurrence happened at his own apartment in Old Gotham, near Wayne Tower. He hadn't invited anyone in a long time, rarely did so in fact. Thinking about it, besides Bruce, Alfred and Dick, because there was no way to keep his big brother out, nobody had ever come here. Yet, somehow, some of his clothes had, once again, vanished. This time it was some his Batman pajamas offered by Jason, his idea of a good joke. At first, Damian had thrown them at the bottom of his wardrobe until he had tried them and found them really comfy. He would not admit it in front of Jason but they were his favorite nightwears. And it wasn't here anymore. It seems that the camera he had planted in his room at the manor were useless. He wondered it was pure chance or if the perpetrator of this malevolent acts had somehow known about them.

 

***

 

He finally managed to catch, totally by accident. He had needed information for a case that only Tim could provide and had dropped by unannounced in the restored theatre in which the older man lived. He had found Tim hunched over his computer surrounded by empty cups of coffee and old boxes of takeouts that made Damian scrunched up his nose in disgust. He was so absorbed by whatever he was doing that he didn't react at all to Damian arrival.

"Drake" he snapped after a few minutes of being ignored, he knew there was no way the other man hadn't sensed he was here, as much as it pained him to admit it, Tim wasn't totally incompetent.

The other sighed and finally paid attention to the intruder. Turning to face him, he asked:"What do you want, Damian ?"

But the teen didn't answer him, gaze fixed on his outfit. Tim was wearing his Batman pajamas. He was the perpetrator of the thefts !

"This is mine" he growled, completely forgetting why he had come in the first place.

Tim's eyes widened, thoroughly confused by his outburst. He didn't immediately understand what Damian was talking about until he remembered what he was wearing, then his mouth opened in a silent "Oh shit". He was petrified, didn't know how to react after being caught in the act. He offered an apologetic smile to Damian but only met a piercing glare.

"Um...sorry ? They're just really comfy." he cringed under Damian's hardening stare.

"I will give them back ? he tried again.

Confronted with Damian's unmoving form he started to step back, promising to go fetch all the item he had "borrowed". At that term, Damian had finally shifted arching an unbelieving eyebrow at Tim's nerves. The older man hurried to his room to retrieve all of Damian's belongings before returning to give them back to the teen.

There were far more clothes than he had expected. He hadn't noticed the disappearance of half of the missing pieces.

"Here, that's all !" Tim swore. "Well, almost..." At that, he started to strip, unbothered by Damian standing right in front of him, before holding out the pajamas toward Damian. Feeling himself blushed at Tim almost nudity, he tried to hide it by taunting Tim "So the underwears are not mine ?"

"Why, do you want them too ? he teased, with a cheeky smile, making Damian blushed fiercely. To avoid further embarrassment, Damian decided it was safer to flee.

It's not until he had already arrived at his apartment that he realized he had failed to get the information he had come for. In frustration he threw the clothes he was holding in a corner. He would have to go back and face Tim, he didn't have much of a choice. He waited to be patrol to go to him to ensure the other man would have to remain professional and keep the teasing to a minimum. Fortunately for him, Red Robin was not alone when he joined him, the Black Bat was also here. Damian nodded at her, thankful for her presence. Besides she was by far his favorite siblings.

 

***

 

For the following weeks, none of them mentioned the incident even if he sometimes caught Tim watching him in a way that he probably thought discreet. He, then, thought the affair closed. Well, that is until his trenchcoat disappear. They were both currently staying at the manor so Damian didn't lose time to storm into Tim's room. He stopped abruptly in his tracks, barely hearing the door hitting the wall. Tim was waiting for him, stretching lasciviously on the bed, already naked. His coat was carefully folded on the desk. Damian's cheeks started to heat under Tim intense gaze. He was completely unashamed of being nude in front of Damian. The older motioned him to come closer and his legs obeyed without him registering until his knees hit the bed. Tim shifted from his position coming to kneel in front of him. He drew Damian closer to him so he could kiss him. While their mouths were occupied, Tim helped the teen out of his clothes before guiding him on the bed. As Damian was letting him take control, he pushed the younger so he was lying under him. They kept kissing as their ground against each other, the sensation of their erections touching making them gasp for breath. Their movements became less coordinated as they grew closer to completion. They came together, panting in each other mouths and Tim collapsed on top of Damian. When he finally managed to catch his breath, he rolled over to leave the bed. He returned with a washcloth to clean Damian chest and his own. Once he got rid of the stickiness, he lied back exhausted by his orgasm, snuggling up against Damian.

 

***

 

When Damian woke up the following morning, he was alone. When he went to get dressed, he realized that his shirt was missing. Tim had taken it with him, leaving a note to inform him he was going back to his own home. He guessed it would just have to go retrieve it tonight at Tim house. He was looking forward to it.

 


End file.
